In recent years, system and methods have been developed for monitoring of pipeline structures for a variety of conditions, including fluid leaks, ground movement, and damage through third-party interference. However, such systems and methods may fail to operate in the presence of a monitoring cable break. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that addresses the above and other problems with existing systems and methods for monitoring conditions of pipelines, such as terrestrial gas and oil pipelines.